


The Decepticon Jacuzzi

by Ayngelcat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Many other Decepticons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tf_speedwriting:</p><p>Prompt: The Jacuzzi<br/>Characters: A host of Decepticons, but especially starring Meagtron and Shrapnel<br/>Warnings: Decepticons sharing a jacuzzi, dirty talk</p><p>Notes: This is pure crack. I wanted it to contrast with another entry I did for this prompt: Beachcomber's Amazing Jacuzzi (http://archiveofourown.org/works/418783)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Decepticon Jacuzzi

Steam rose, a fog floating above the surface of the bubbling, boiling water. Billowing, it rolled slowly into the surrounding canyon as acrid scents filled the air.

In a hut nearby, fiddling with the controls, Frenzy cackled as he tried to figure out how to adjust the temperature to be considerably above what would ordinarily be tolerable for most of the occupants, and alter the constituency of minerals to an annoyingly itchy concoction.

Within the foaming waters, much discontentment could already be heard from the crowded enclosure:

“Move over!“

“No, you move over.”

“That’s my foot!”

"That’s my wing!”

"Ah pit, the water got up my canon .....”

”Where the frag is my bath toy?”

”Who needs a bathtoy when you got me, heheheh …”

And more:

“I think I found your canon, unless you’re just pleased I’m sittin’ here“

'I said I lost my BATH TOY!"

”What the frag is THAT?”

“Oh damn, I think I just sat on Rumble!”

“OUCH! You pitheaded slag, you’ll pay for that!”

“I said it was Rumble!”

”Frag, d’you have any idea where that just got me?”

”Serves you right! If you weren’t so fraggin’ big. Who’s stoopid idea as it to let triple changers in here anyway?”

And so on.

In their special section at one end, the Constructicons frowned. “It shoulda been a Constructicon only Jacuzzi, Bonecrusher growled. “We build the fraggin’ thing! S’pose to be peaceful an’ all that. Like that Autobot lagoon!”

“Yeah!” Scavenger agreed. “Let’s form Devastator and make it that way!” There were cries of agreement.

Rumblings and the sounds of transformation noises sounded above the bubbling and hissing. But they died down, along with the complaining voices when the barrel of a familiar canon appeared through the steam a large helmeted figure looming above the water. Another winged one appeared at his side.

“You all have something to say?” Megatron roared. The voices were silent. The water hubbled and bubbled.

“Good!” Megatron said. “Now make way for your leaders. I have arranged a special surprise for you all.”

“Mutterings broke out again, metal scraping as the Decepticons scrunched together, leaving a generous gap for the silver leader and his cohort to ease themselves into. Frenzy, thinking it better not to go ahead with his previous plan, emerged from the hut to dart over and hop in beside Rumble.

They all waited expectantly as through the steam another figure appeared. Large antlers spread upwards and out of view. There was no mistaking the insecticon.

“Are you still wanting the treatment, treatment?” Shrapnel hissed.

“Indeed!” said Megatron. “Proceed!”

There were murmurs, some anxious, as Shrapnel knelt down. But, be it from fear or curiosity, nobody removed themselves from the Jacuzzi.

The insecticon leaned over and delicately inserted the tip of one antler in the water. Then he drew a loud, hissing intake. The next moment, the surroundings lit up in a brilliant white flash as high voltage roared through the pool, briefly illuminating the collection of robotic frames, lighting bolts erupting from the bodies to dance off the ceiling and flash back through the steam in a blaze of dazzling colours.

Almost immediately, thunder boomed around the canyon. And then, as it died down, the voices sounded again, but in a somewhat different tone than before:

“Awww YEAH!”

“NICE ONE!”

“I think that did somethin’ to my relays”

“I thought I had good overloads. But that …”

“Bet you don’t give a frag about that stoopid toy now!”

It was closely followed by an almost unanimous cry of: _“Can we do it again?”_

Megatron chuckled, sparks still erupting from his frame, flashing among the bubbles. “By all means!” he said. “Shrapnel, that was splendid. Now, if you please?” The excitement in the air was tangible as the Insecticon bent over.  
……………….

Watching in the background. Bombshell was also pleased. “Excellent!” he said to Kickback. “Now that they are all preoccupied, let us, without further delay, go and steal as much energon as we can carry!”

He moved off towards the cave. Kickback followed reluctantly, his head turned back towards the steaming pool, antennae twitching. “How come Shrapnel gets all the fun?” he muttered.


End file.
